You are my sunshine
by jewelxcharm
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends ever since they were four. But what happens when Edward goes away for a month? all human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on Edward's bed, thinking about the day we met.

_Flashback_

"_Bella," Renee called me," there's someone I'd like you to meet next door."_

"_Who, mommy?"_

"_You'll see, now come on."_

_Edward had just moved in next door, and he'd come from Italy. He didn't know anyone in _

_the neighborhood and my mom wanted me to befriend him._

"_Hello Carlisle, Esme," Renee greeted who I guessed were Edward's parents, "this is _

_Bella."_

_I hid behind my mother's leg, embarrassed I guess I was._

"_Hello Bella," Esme greeted me, "this is Edward."_

"_Hi," He said shyly._

"_Hi," I said, mimicking his tone._

_My mother bent down to my side and told me she was going to go have a cup of coffee _

_with Esme and Carlisle. _

"_You have fun with Edward," she'd told me._

_Edward and I decided to play hide and go seek. We've been best friends since._

_End of flashback._

"Bella!"

Alice. She probably wants to play Bella Barbie.

"Oh no Bella, your hair looks horrible! Let's fix that."

"Alice, leave me alone!"

She dragged me to their "salon" anyway.

An hour and forty five minutes later, I still looked the same. Alice finally gave up and let

me go. I heard Edward screaming about something downstairs. He came up the stairs and

walked up to me.

"Bella…" He whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"You should sit down. Carlisle just told me that my aunt who lives in Italy is very sick,

and he wants me to go spend some time with her."

"But… What do you mean?"

He sighed." Bells, I'm leaving. For a month." He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was like someone had reached into my chest and pulled out my heart.

"…Wh-What?"

He sighed, "Bella, I'm leaving. For a month. I don't want to, but I have to. I begged my

parents to stay, but… I just can't. I'm so sorry."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

_What!? No! He can't... He can't… He can't leave me! I have to tell him! Wait a second. _

_What do I have to tell him? _

"Bella…I'm going to miss you so much. I know it's only a month_," That's what he _

_thinks,_ "but please don't forge me. Here. This is a picture of me. Remember. Don't

forget."

_Never. I would never forget._

"Don't worry. I won't."

I know it seems like we're over reacting. I know we're acting like it's a year, not a

month, but Edward and I have spent almost every hour of every day together ever since

we were four. Now how would you feel?

"Bella… Maybe you should go."

"I think I should."

--------------------------------------

As I drove to the airport that day, I wondered what I would do for the next month. It

sounds lonely, but Edward is my only friend. And I mean my ONLY friend. Since every

girl in the school was crushing after Edward, and every boy was crushing after me, I

didn't really have any options. The only others were Edward siblings and their girlfriend

and boyfriend, but they were away too.

Edward was waiting for me before he left. We said our goodbyes. I was feeling

something. Something strong. Important. But I just couldn't place my finger on it.

He kissed my forehead, said a simple good-bye, and he left.

-----------------------------------------

This has been the longest almost month ever. None of my friends are here, and all I have

are my books. My second best friends. Jessica and Lauren would make fun of me, and I

would ignore them. That is how I spent every day of every week of this month. Sounds

fun, huh?

As I watched the couples sitting on the benches, cuddling and laughing together, I

thought of Edward, and how much I missed him. Then I realized something. Every time I

watched romance movies, I thought of him. And I would get a pain in my chest. Huh.

School passed by boringly (as usual), and I finally got home. I made my dad supper and

went straight to bed without even doing my homework. I honestly didn't care anymore.

As I lay in bed, I looked at the smiling Edward in the photo frame. God, he was so

gorgeous. I loved the way he always made me laugh and smile, and the way- wait.

And that's when I knew. That's when I knew I was in love with him.

**I know, I know cheesy ending, right? I just couldn't think of anything! Anyway, I don't know how often I'll be updating because of homework and my bad memory.**

**} ) **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Review, and you get a hint form the next chapter!!! So, Ready, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! It'll make my day and make me write faster! (Hint, hint) Have a nice day!**


End file.
